


The hurt can heal

by 123456780_qwerty



Series: Family is always different. [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad fucking adopted Tommy before he even knew he was adopting Tommy, Badboyhalo and Skeppy are married, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, What kind of mutant is bad? No one knows, least of all fucking him., post exile, why the fuck isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456780_qwerty/pseuds/123456780_qwerty
Summary: What if Bad was a bit more fond of Tommy? What if Tommy ran once he was exiled and didn't stop till he hit the ground?
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Family is always different. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051892
Comments: 11
Kudos: 688





	The hurt can heal

**Author's Note:**

> Unsure if I'm gonna continue this. Maybe hut not likely.

Tommy was running. He honestly didn’t have a plan, he talked with Ghostbur that if he ended up getting exiled to just go wherever he wants But, he made that weird smile and just said, 

  
  


“Tommy, I’ll go wherever you go forever and on words, and I’ll always find you! Even if no one else can!” Ghostbur had said while looking Tommy in the eyes,

  
  


It shouldn’t have been more creepy than comforting but, it just was nice you know? 

  
  


“Odd, the person that is one of the reasons you wake up screaming in the middle of the night is one of the nicest people to you currently,” said an Intrusive thought to Tommy as his feet ran against the wet dirt

  
  


Tommy knew that Dream would be the one to escort him the second it was said, he’d be 1,000(or more Tommy was dissociating) Blocks away from L’manburg and, maybe that’s why Tommy threw that pearl. Because the idea of Dream knowing where Tommy is and is the only one that does? It made his bones go cold with fear and hate. That’s probably another reason he took that boat and just started paddling as fast as he could, he couldn’t see Dream or anyone else in the slightest so that helped. It concerned him though, how at one point he looked back and Ghostbur was just there, cheerfully talking to him as if nothing was wrong or different. Had Tommy been able to hear anything but the painful pounding in his head and the sound of his heart-beat he still wouldn’t have been able to answer Ghostbur’s questions 

  
  


“Where are we going, Tommy?” He said while floating to keep up the pace.

  
  


“Tommy, are you okay? You look very flushed for someone that’s in the rain.” He would state with a bit of worry in his normally cheerful tone.

  
  


“Oh! Are we going on an adventure?! Where to, my living brother!” He laughed playfully but, Tommy had heard nothing.

  
  


Tommy had been running for what felt like an hour? He couldn’t tell, his adrenaline was pumping, and he was still in shock from… Tubbo. 

  
  


“But hey, who needs anyone from L’manburg anyway!” Tommy managed to think in his head furiously, finally starting to break the shock he was,

  
  


Other than Big Q who sided with him and teased Gogy with him… or Fundy who always understood his exact feelings about Wilbur and their extended family and who he’s known since he was born… or Niki and her baking, or everyone else… damn how much of the shock is wearing off? Damn it, why couldn’t things be black and white like Schatt was, Schatt was bad and, everyone agreed with that! Even though Schatt wasn’t always the horrible man, he died as but, he was still so bad and, everyone agreed! Why couldn’t he just hate people he used to like anymore… even Eret who caused one of his permanent deaths, was someone he doesn’t think he could hate anymore? God, he remembered back in the... Pogtopia days, Techno got back one day and went off on a rant about how “No one wanted to be the villain!” He said something about how Eret wanted to get a redemption arc? God, those days seem so long ago now. 

  
  


“That could be because I repressed most memories of Pogtopia, thanks to Alivebur.” Tommy thought bitterly

  
  


Suddenly, Tommy noticed the sky was darker than it was supposed to be, even though it was night,

  
  


“It’s night? How long have I been running?” He thought quickly.

  
  


It was still far darker than it was supposed to be.

  
  


“It’s getting a bit dark, isn’t it?” said Tommy, talking out loud for the first time during this entire endeavor, as he felt his exhaustion hit his bones, and the pounding in his head become quieter as the world got darker and darker, slumped to the ground.

  
  


“Oh, that’s why.” He said, figuring out that he was passing out, as he heard in the background Ghostbur frantically talking to Him but, he could hear nothing as darkness filled his vision.

  
  


Tommy was already out cold so, he didn’t hear GhostBur’s relieved pleas of help from a figure who, in this weather, looked just like a figure of pure darkness with eyes whiter than the moon.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bad prided himself on knowing exactly what was going on in things he wanted to know about and he always did even though no one but his husband knew this. Despite, what the kid might say himself, Bad always had a soft spot for Tommy even with all his cursing and yelling the kid himself was very endearing. Which is why he knew about Tommy’s exile right when it happened. So when he saw from the sidelines Tommy just throws a pearl and starts running, immediately after Tubbo told Dream to show Tommy where he’ll be living from now on, he was rightfully impressed and had to hold back from clapping. Of course, he also said a quiet but quick invisibility spell and took off flying very quietly after the young boy to make sure he didn’t get hurt while he was running after that but he was still impressed nonetheless. He was flying as silently as he could to make sure Tommy didn’t accidentally hear him and was pleasantly surprised when he saw no one else following Tommy(except that time Ghostbur just appeared in Tommy’s boat) 

  
  


“It’s good no one else is with him, in case I need to talk to Tommy.” He thought cheerfully, already thinking about what to make for dinner when he got home to Skeppy. Oh, how about a pie! He has some dough he’s been meaning to use for a while.

  
  


He was startled when he saw that Tommy was still running and not slowing down in the slightest even though it was pouring raining, 4 hours later, and far more than Bad himself was very much unaffected by the rain as all he needed to do was do a simple 15-second spell and he wouldn’t get wet but he knew normal humans were very much not the case, the number of times he saw in his long extensive humans get horribly sick from being in the rain too long or wearing too little in the rain and Tommy was doing both! Plus with how long Tommy’s been running with no break is also something that could damage his health, what a silly muffin! Goodness has no one told Tommy this recently?! Ghostbur clearly realized but was doing his best to not let Tommy how much of his health was at risk, what a good brother! BBH carefully did not think of the time he heard the rumors about what Pogtopia Wilbur was like and immediately started planing his death,

  
  


“Goodness, I hope those MuffinHeads don’t go under the trees!” Badboyhalo said to himself seconds before Tommy hit the ground unmoving.

  
  


“Oh,no,no,no,no.no-” BadboyHalo said nervously cutting himself, hoping he didn’t just jinx himself and accidentally killed a young child that he was fond of,

  
  


Bad’s compassion and a soft spot for Tommy won over his hesitance to get involved in any politics in the SMP almost immediately, and he landed to the ground carefully and as hastily as he could.

  
  


“Tommy? Tommy, this isn’t a funny joke. Tommy?! TOMMY?!” Ghostbur said desperately, attempting to grab onto his brother in vain as he was dead and could not grab anything without at least somewhat possessing it, as tears start to quickly go down his pale dead face

  
  


“I think he has a fever,” Bad said, finally exiting the shadows, barely hiding the worry in his voice, his white eyes bright like the bright like flashlights.

  
  


Ghostburs head snapped towards Bad so fast it would’ve killed someone living, but Bad did not flinch as he himself could do that despite not being dead.

  
  


“Oh thank fuck! Please help him I can’t, please I’ll do anything-” Ghostbur said frantically, relief coloring his voice heavily, he appeared to be on the verge of bargaining for me to save Tommy’s life!

  
  


“First, Langue and Second, of course, I’ll help him! What do you think I am a monster?” Bad said cutting him off, mildly shocked at how it seemed that Ghostbur wasn’t used to people wanting to help Tommy.

  
  


Ghostbur looked at him with such a grateful expression that Skeppy would jokingly say it could end wars. As Bad scooped the tall boy’s unconscious Body carefully into his arms.

  
  


“Tommy Is be taller than me when I’m in my sized down form.” Bad thought, attempting to rid his worry by using humor, It did not work as well as he hoped

  
  


Ghostbur made a motion for Bad to go on without him which he did with no hesitation, as he spread his dark black wings and started flying to his true house(He and Skeppy actually lived in a house that was unknown to everyone but them and used the other house to keep up appearances when others went to check on them) he started thinking about How he wasn’t suppressed people trusted him with things anymore. He remembered in his childhood that he was the only hybrid there and everyone feared him for his looks, 

  
  


“And now about 8 living Hybrids and mutants, myself included, live here and no one bats an eye at their mutations.” BadboyHalo thought happily as he felt Tommy begin to stir awake, struggling a bit.

  
  


“Oh, that will not do.” BBH thought to himself as he sang an old lullaby he used to sing to Snapnap when he was young to calm him down.

  
  


_My sweethearts piano is rat filled_

  
  


He felt the young boy start to relax in his arms

  
  


_And mine is infested with bu-u-ugs_

  
  


Tommy was calming down much more now and he managed to weakly press himself to Bad’s chest, which reminded bad that he was _so skinny and so small and someone his_ ** _age shouldn’t be this small._** He snapped himself out of that fairly quickly focused on singing and flying home.

  
  


_The music we make is unnatural, but it sounds just like falling in love_

  
  


Tommy was out cold again, and it eerily reminded him of Snapnap as a kid but he pushed that aside easily. 

  
  


In less than 10 minutes he managed to fly to his cozy cottage and wasting no time opened the door quickly rushing past his husband

  
  


“Hi Bad, Bye Ba- IS THAT TOMMY, OH MY GOOD WHAT HAPPENED?!” Skeppy said interrupting himself halfway through with a worried question, the stress managed to make his arms appear as diamonds as they often did when he was very stressed

  
  


Bad only noticed his words in the back of his head as he laid Tommy in the bed of the Nurse\Doctors room carefully, making sure to support the youngers head and _oh god he’s so small and_ ** _he shouldn’t be this skinny._** Skeppy rushed in with a large bowl of cold water with a rag in it, standing nervously to see if he could help. Bad gave him a soft look, and as cooly as he could manage when he himself was on the verge of a breakdown to go help him while he went to go find the Health potions.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GhostBur was happy, it had been 3 days and 3 hours since Tommy’s getting sick and exiled, but now he was up and walking! The first-night Ghostbur scared Skeppy by appearing by Tommy’s side unexpectedly but was very quickly pushed to the side so Bad and Skeppy could help him get better! 

  
  


“HOLY FUCK, THAT’S GHOSTBUR!” Skeppy had yelled almost spilling the cold water he had just run to get,

  
  


“Hello!” GhostBur said cheerfully still at Tommy’s side

  
  


BBH rushed in with an arm full of potions, “Language and Geppy please continue cooling this Muffin head down.” 

  
  


Immediately, after Ghostbur moved to float a few feet away carefully watching Tommy. The First night Tommy slept was one of the nights where Ghostbur was told to go and try to make soup! He wasn’t sure why and he heard Skeppy solemnly tell Bad “TechnoBlade.” when his younger brother woke up and started panicking, after all, Techno is his older brother! But he wanted to see if he could manage to possess things long enough to make soup, and the answer was yes but he took such a long time that by the time he was finished Tommy had already calmed down. He wasn’t sure what the second night was like as he was asked to find more blue! Bad this time was the one that looked at Skeppy and Solemnly said “Pogtopia.” before running to Tommy’s room. The third night was the night where he was told to stay, He wore gloves that Bad charmed so he could hold Tommy’s hand while he cried over being exiled by Tubbo. Once Tommy went back to bed, BBH and Skeppy smiled at him before they went back to their own rooms. The next morning BBH and Skeppy awoke to Tommy in the kitchen, very obviously trying to make what looked like Muffins but failing as he knew where nothing was.

  
  


“Should we intervene?” Ghostbur saw Skeppy whisper, amusement in his tone

  
  


“Yeah, I want to make Muffins!” Bad whispered back, voice clearly full of excitement,

  
  


Bad walked carefully up to Tommy, making a conscious effort to make a sound on the hard wooden floor, to which Tommy noticed almost immediately and stopped his task entirely in favor of whipping his head around to look at Bad, and very slowly and clearly thoughtfully, nodded his head to signal that he could help him with making these Muffins. Ghostbur watched as Bad started teaching Tommy how to make Muffins, who in turn started slowly relaxing, while Skeppy watched fondly, and interjected with a few comments every now and then. 

  
  


“I think this will be lovely, don’t you think?” Ghost said, with fondness being the only emotion in his tone.


End file.
